


February 24, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I appreciate you saving me from the Smallville creature's claws minutes ago, but you don't eat my cake slice!'' Amos snapped.





	February 24, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''I appreciate you saving me from the Smallville creature's claws minutes ago, but you don't eat my cake slice!'' Amos snapped before Supergirl viewed his scowl with wide eyes and chocolate around her mouth.

THE END


End file.
